


Gomenne Gomenne

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Decapitation, Love Letters, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Necrophilia, Partners in Crime, Suicide, Torture, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, autocannibalism, based of gomenne gomenne by Miku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is rlly fucked up im sorry LOLOLOLbut its based off of gomenne gomenne by Hatsune Miku bc those lyrics are fucked upalso this isn't edited bc a mf is lazy asf
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Gomenne Gomenne

Concrete scratched the palms of Kokichi Oumas small hands, pebbles smaller than a grain of salt dug into his skin, leaving him with an uncomfortable burning tingle. There were many sensations coursing through his body right now; the previously mentioned stinging, along with soft yet cold wind blowing on his face and through his dark purple hair, mixed with a sick feeling in his chest that ran all the way down to his groin. 

His eyes were trained on a fellow classmate down below him, seated at the normal lunch area, while Kokichi was unsurprisingly sitting on top of the schools roof. Kokichi wasn’t necessarily _ in love  _ with White-hair, he considered it more of a sick infatuation. He didn’t even know the name of the boy,

  
  


He would like to do a lot of things with the other, some innocent, some not. However, one out-weighed the other. He knew his thoughts weren’t normal, he just didn’t care. They comforted him and they kept him entertained. 

He needed interaction with White-hair...He couldn’t hold back anymore. He’d thought long and hard about how he could get the boys attention, many ideas had popped into his head...Ranging from casually following him into the bathroom, to possibly killing one of his dogs. But if he did the latter, it might be harder for White-hair to notice him, since he wouldn’t exactly know who did it. That night he decided to start off slow by stalking his social media and “accidentally” like a photo from two years ago…but it didn’t really help Kokichi find out exactly  _ who  _ White-hair was. His account had no name attached to it, just “Hope.” 

And if you asked Kokichi, that name didn’t sound very Japanese nor masucline. 

The photo wasn’t anything special, it was only White-hair on halloween, dressed as what Kokichi assumed to be a butcher. Based on the cleaver, white jacket, and fake blood, that was the only thing that came to his mind. Or maybe...He wasn’t a butcher...Maybe he was something else. 

That thought alone sent a sharp, yet warm, chill down his spine. He could feel his body heat up at the thought of White-hair not killing just animals, but something much  _ bigger.  _ Something much more intelligent. Something that had more blood coursing through its veins. Something that could fight back. 

And not long after that, Kokichi could feel his sweatpants become tighter, the thought of White-hair slicing through tendons and flesh alone made his lower-region swell up. He smirked as he remembered the knife sitting in the drawer next to his bed, reaching for it without hesitation. 

This was not Kokichis first time slicing up his legs as he touched himself, and it wouldn’t be his last. He just wished it was someone else doing it. 

Now, Kokichi wasn’t necessarily into cannibalism as a whole, he was mainly into  _ autocannibalism. _ He wanted, no,  _ needed _ to know what he tasted like. But he also wouldn’t mind someone else knowing how he tasted. He would just want to be alive to see their reaction. 

He couldn’t help it. He craved his own flesh. Despite having such frequent desires to taste himself, he hadn’t  _ actually _ tried it. 

Until tonight at least. 

Before even thinking about the consequences, he dug the silver pocket knife into his leg, trying his hardest to dig as deep as he could. Almost effortlessly, he carved a box. He wasn’t exactly sure  _ how _ he would get the flesh off, so in his own curiosity, he dug the knife  _ under  _ the incision, and tried to dig it out like he would a box of hardened ice cream. The pain was unbearable, but soon enough, he was just numb. He couldn’t feel the knife slicing the fat buried underneath his sweat glands, all he felt was the warmth in his chest. His head was spinning with ecstasy as he  _ finally  _ ripped off his skin, all the way down to his epidermis. He lightly smiled when he realized the wound looked like the inside of cherry pie, and this only added to his hunger. Should he cook it? Add a sauce? Clean it off? He wasn’t quite sure. He decided for now, he would eat himself raw. He happened to cut off quite a large chunk, a patch around 2 inches x 2 inches in size. Maybe he could just take a small bite tonight, and save the rest for another time. In a split second, he moved the fresh slice of skin up to his now drooling mouth. Despite looking like beef, his flesh tasted more like pork, with the texture of uncooked bacon. It took longer to chew than Kokichi had expected, his jaw began to get sore as he continued to masticate on his own tissue. It didn’t bother him though, he quite liked the pain. That, mixed with the numbness in his legs and the taste of copper in his mouth, was enough to make Kokichi shimmy his sweatpants and boxers down his skinny and blood-covered legs. He bucked his slim hips up, as if he was going to get any sort of relief from cold air pressing harder against his hardened penis. He glanced down at his right leg, staring at his fresh wound. An idea popped into his mind, a wonderful one indeed. He collected the now clotted blood that was leaking out of gash and brought it up to his twitching dick. He groaned in satisfaction as he listened to his blood mixing with the outer skin of his cock, making an obscene squishing sound. 

This continued on for quite awhile, until he felt his warm semen travel up his urethra. He smiled in sick satisfaction as he looked at the now-pinkish colored substance that coated his dick. He sighed in relief as he fell back onto his bed, letting out a cute giggle. He didnt feel the need to clean himself off, so he decided to just try and sleep for now. However, its not uncommon for Kokichis thoughts to run around his head. Another amazing idea came to mind as a result of this.

Love letters would be perfect. He’d be able to finally get the attention of White-hair. But what would he write? Should he add a cute little candy to it? Should he put his name at the bottom? 

Kokichi couldn’t decide. With all of these imaginations and ideas coming to mind, he couldn’t properly rest. He needed to get working. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


_ Can you hear it?  _

_ Part of me hopes you can hear it too.  _

_ The gushing.  _

_ The slurping.  _

_ And fuck,  _

_ The screaming,  _

_ Mixed with moans.  _

_ You can hear it,  _

_ Right? _

_ Would you like me to make you hear it?  _

_ We don’t know each other yet.  _

_ Or at least you don’t know me.  _

_ But for some odd reason… _

_ I trust you.  _

_ You have an honest scent.  _

_ So I’ll end this note with a piece of me… _

How is someone meant to react to this? 

And how was someone meant to react to what was stapled to the bottom corner of the page?

\-----

Nagito was having a seemingly normal school day. It was lunch time, and his friends, Hinata and Chiaki, were currently bothering him about a video game. One that he’s never heard of, of course. They asked, “Who’s your favorite character?” and “Do you want to play it with us sometime?” 

As if Komaeda would ever want to play with them. 

The thought of spending any time outside of school with them made him sick to his stomach, He felt like the could throw up. 

He didn’t hate them. No, he actually liked them quite a bit. They gave him something to think about. Before he met them, his head was just empty. 

He liked them. 

Correction, 

he liked the thought of decapitating them. 

Or maybe just one of them. 

He thinks it’d be an amusing idea to brutally murder one in front of the other, and allow the latter to live. 

Although he would have to ensure that the surviving one had absolutely no way to expose the culprit.

There’d be many many steps to that. 

First, Nagito would have to cut off their tongue, so they couldn’t speak. 

Then, he’d need to cut their fingers off, so they couldn’t write his name down. 

After that, he’d need to gouge out their eyes, so they couldn’t choose any photos of suspects that the police provide. 

And of course, he’d have to figure out a way to make them go deaf, so they couldn’t hear any questions that the officers may ask. 

But that would take so much work, 

He’d have to figure out a way to successfully do all of this without the victim dying from blood loss. 

What the likelihood of him finding someone to help him? 

Komaeda had lots of ideas.

Apparently, time passes pretty quick. Because soon enough, lunch was over, and so were his last classes. All that was needed was to go to his locker. 

He didn’t expect to see such a lovely surprise placed neatly on top of his textbooks. 

He reached his hand out, and placed his cold and calloused hands on the pink piece of paper. He was delighted to see that it wasn’t just a plain-old sheet. 

  
  


This one was soft, but crunchy towards the bottom right corner due to dried blood. He wasn’t exactly sure what was attached to the note, but it looked quite appealing. Before properly examining the heavy object, he trained his eyes on the words scrolled for him. 

  
  


_ Can you hear it?  _

_ Part of me hopes you can hear it too.  _

_ The gushing.  _

_ The slurping.  _

_ And fuck,  _

_ The screaming,  _

_ Mixed with moans.  _

_ You can hear it,  _

_ Right? _

_ Would you like me to make you hear it?  _

_ We don’t know each other yet.  _

_ Or at least you don’t know me.  _

_ But for some odd reason… _

_ I trust you.  _

_ You have an honest scent.  _

_ So I’ll end this note with a piece of me… _

This meant more to Komaeda than any love letter he would have received. 

Before processing the words written on the sheet, he moved his eyes back down to the bloody object. 

There was a slight grey undertone on one side, and pinkish on the other. There was light traces of a brownish substance, most likely more dried blood. His favorite part however, was the edges of what he assumed to be skin. There appeared to be teeth marks on one end of the flap, making Nagito determine that it must have been chewed on. 

  
  


His heart fluttered with poisonous butterflies, he felt like he could cry. 

He doesn’t remember how long he was there, he was pretty much frozen in place while examining each and every pore engraved on the patch of skin. 

He really didn’t intend on shoving the piece into his mouth. 

But he didn’t regret it. 

The flesh melted in his mouth as he let the side with dried blood sit flat on his tongue. His saliva mixed with the- 

‘Hey there!’

Komaeda jumped slightly and turned around to meet eyes with the person who startled him. 

The stranger was short, very short indeed. He looked like he could pass as an elementary school student, yet he had certain features that pointed to him being a teenager. Dark purple-hair shadowed his matching dark-purple eyes, but Komaeda could see a glint of something mischievous in the short boys pupils. Komaeda could sense a dark aura coming from the other, making his curiosity peek. 

‘I see that you like what I gave you…” 

Nagito froze, this small boy was the one who gifted him with a piece of flesh? He liked that for some reason. Despite how possibly threatening the letter was, he was honored. Skin? From a pretty boy like this? He really didn’t know what to say in response...it was kinda shocking. 

“Wanna help kill someone with me?” 

\----

  
  


Tonight was the night. They’d talked for awhile, and Kokichi now knows White-hairs name...Nagito Komaeda. He honestly didn’t expect for Nagito to come up with the murder on his own, and especially right off the bat.

They each got to choose their own victim. 

Kokichi chose one of his exes...Shuichi Saihara. The two had broken up tragically after Kokichi hung the others dog. 

And Nagito chose Hajime Hinata...one out of the two he was planning on killing anyways.

Kokichi and Nagito spent all of their Friday afternoon preparing the house...they had the basement covered in tarps. Can’t have any blood splattering on the walls! They had tools prepared in a cliche manor, organized neatly on a previously empty table. 

It might seem surprising how quickly this whole twisted plan sprang into action, but the two were relentless. And surprisingly, it was easy to lure the two to Kokichi’s house. Too easy in fact. How foolish of them. 

Kokichi was a master manipulator. He could have anyone falling down to their knees in an instant, especially someone as naive as Shuichi. He knew that the taller missed him, despite the incident with his dog. Who could resist Kokichis charm? 

Apparently no one, because it was also a breeze to get Hinata Hajime to follow him into his house. All he had to do was ask the blushing teenager to help him with some homework. How dumb of him...He wasn’t that smart in the first place. In fact, he wasn’t really smart at all, clearly. Nagito could’ve taken care of Hinata himself, but he really didn’t feel like interacting with someone so incompitent. What makes the two guests even more foolish, was that they agreed to meet at 10pm on a night? Who the fuck tutors at 10pm on a Friday night? 

Tools were prepared in a cliche manor, organized neatly on a previously empty table. Everything you could ever imagine was sprawled out...from your classic knife, to a screwdriver. You never know what you might need. 

Hinata was the first to arrive, at around 9:30...Fucking idiot was early. That may not be a problem though. A wonderful idea popped in Nagitos head. 

\----

Shuichi Saihara knocked on the home of Kokichi Ouma, a place he was familiar with. Not even a second after he knocked, the door flew open. He met eyes with his ex lover, and memories flooded quicker than ever. They’d spent so much time together, and Shuichi knew everything about the purple haired boy. Or at least he thought he did. 

“Hi there! Go down to the basement, I’ll be there in a second…” 

That may have sounded creepy to other people, but not to Shuichi. When they were together, they hung out there all the time. 

_ Dumb ass.  _

Shuichi didn’t expect to see an oddly familiar white haired boy holding the wrist of a dead body in his blood stained hand. The decapitated teenager was sitting in his killers lap, and his hand was being waved slowly. Shuichi was frozen in place, and he felt his heart completely stop. His stomach churned as he felt bile climb up his throat and onto the unfinished stairs of the basement. 

Without thought, he turned around as fast as he could and sprinted up the stairs. However, he didn’t make it that far. He was almost instantly was met with a sharp shove down the stairs. He tumbled and tumbled, and eventually he was bleeding from his head on the ground below him. 

\----

“Thank god he’s not dead...The fun would be over so soon.” Kokichi said with a pout, looking up to smirk at Nagito, who had a pleased expression plastered on his pale face. The two had already positioned Saihara in the corner of the room, now they just needed to wake him up. Kokichi, being the impatient teenager he is, decided it would be best to hit him until he woke up. The short boys hand met with his victims face harshly, making a violent smack ripple through the room. Satisfaction rose in partners chest, and the atmosphere in the room changed from boringly quiet, to exciting and ambitious. 

“You’re finally up! Are you excited? Where would you like to start? Do you want to start with something easy, or something hard? Or would you like to just be put out of your misery now?” A familiar voice softly spoke. 

Shuichi couldn’t reply, he tried...he really did. But nothing could come out. 

“Just kidding!” 

Shuichi sighed in relief...It was just Kokichi. Innocent Kokichi. Who tried to his boyfriends dog. And had a dead body in his house. 

“Of course I wouldn’t put you out of your misery! That would ruin all the fun!’ 

Shuichi was foolish to think that Kokichi had innocent intentions. 

The frozen teenager noticed the white haired boy move into view of his sight, and he became even more uncomfortable. If that was even possible. 

“Kokichi, can we just start already? I hate foreplay.” Nagito said impatiently, practically begging with his eyes. 

Ouma didn’t need to reply, all he had to do was walk over to the table that they had prepared and grab a shiny set of pliers. It was a tough decision for him to make, should he start off simple and rip out some teeth? Or should he try and rip Shuichis eyes out? The latter seems more painful, considering it wouldn’t exactly be easy to gouge someones eyes out with pliers, which means the whole process would just take longer. The longer, the more painful. 

“Would you like to start Nagito?” Kokichi suggested with a grin. Komaeda appeared to be on edge, not wanting to wait any longer to finally have his first kill. 

“No, you go ahead...you seem like you have an idea already…” Nagito replied calmly, with a glint of excitement in his eyes. 

The shortest perked up, surprised at the others response. He took a deep breath followed by a giggle, as he kneeled down to meet eyes with Shuichis. He raised his arm slowly, and slammed it back down directly into his victims eye. He maneuvered his tool slopily, trying to make the experience as painful as possible. Digging as deep as he could, he moved the metal pliers behind Saiharas gambogeish-grey right eye, which was now barely hanging on by veins and muscles. 

5 minutes. 

It took 5 whole minutes for Shuichis eye to  _ finally _ come out. 

5 minutes of deliciously bone chilling screams of pure agony and pain.

Nagito was a little taken aback when he saw the other pop the now-mushy and bloody clump of muscle into his mouth, sucking on it as if it was a jawbreaker. Nagitos breath hitched as he trained his eyes on Kokichis blood stained lips, almost immediately sending a wave of arousal down to his crotch.  _ He looked so gorgeous like this. _ Out of his peripheral vision, he vaguely saw Saihara roll around on the concrete flooring, clutching his right eye socket while taking heavy and labored breaths. 

“Your turn!” 

Nagito was snapped out of his gaze as he smiled in relief. He made his way over to their instruments, taking a minute to decide on his weapon. Icepick? No. Knife? No. scissors? Perfect. Everyday objects make the trauma really stick, he’s heard. He grasped the plastic coated handle and made his way over to a now silent Shuichi. 

“Say ahhhh!!” Nagito smiled, bringing his face closer to Shuichis.

He didn’t seem to be complying. Nagito felt he had no choice other than to stab the right side of Saiharas chest, making sure it was the side that didn’t have any vital organs in it. This allowed the blue haired boys mouth to finally open. 

Nagitos bare hands latched onto Saiharas tongue, and he bagan to pull it out as far as he could. He then took the school scissors, and began cutting his way through the wet tongue he was grasping. It felt like cutting a piece of chicken, he could feel the muscle and fat breaking. He decided that it would be more fun for Shucihi if he didn’t cut it off all the way, so he could feel his flapping tongue inside of his mouth for the rest of his life, which mind you, won’t be much longer. More screams rippled throughout the concrete basement, mixed with the childish giggles coming from the purple haired boy behind them. 

“I’m sorry Nagito...but I can’t wait any longer! Can I go now?” 

How could Komaeda say no to such a beautiful boy?

“Of course…” 

Kokichi squeaked and made his way over two the two teenagers, hacksaw in hand. He didn’t waste a second before he started sawing at Shuichis wrists. At this point, Shuichi couldn’t do much more other than let out weak cries and pleads. That mixed with the sound of the saw scratching against Saiharas wrist bone was practically music to their ears. 

Soon enough, their victim had both of his hands cut off at the wrist. A hand was tossed at Nagito, surprising him slightly. He looked over at Ouma, and noticed that he wasn’t touching Saihara anymore. And that was because his hands, and a third one, were preoccupied with Kokichi himself. 

He really was shameless. 

Jerking himself off right next to a nearly-dead body.

With the nearly-dead bodys hand. 

Kokichis face was scrunched in pleasure as he bucked his hips up into the severed hand, whimpers piling up his throat. His cheeks were flushed red and splattered with blood, complimenting his pale complexion perfectly. Through hooded eyelids, Kokichi looked at Nagito, snapping his eyes at the hand that he just threw, as if to say “go ahead.”

Nagito almost immediately grabbed hold of the hand and began to pull down his pants, along with his boxers. Another brilliant idea struck him, as he looked over to Saihara, who at this point was very close to death. He once again mover closer to the body, and forced his mouth open. Ripping out the dangling tongue, he smirked and sat back down on the concrete next to Kokichi. 

“Open your mouth Kokichi.” Nagito demanded, holding the severed tongue up to the others mouth. The white haired boys cock twitched as he witnessed Kokichis tongue poke out, wrapping around the meat and drawing it back into his mouth. He tried to speak, but was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own. A third tongue entered his cavern, playing with both kokichis, and Shuichis wet palate of muscle. The two used Saiharas hands to continue stroking themselves, bringing them near orgasm. The object flapped back and forth between the twos mouths, until it suddenly disappeared. Nagito disconnected their lips with a blush on his face, shamefully looking down. Kokichi looked at him with a confused face, wondering why they stopped kissing. 

“I think I swallowed the tongue.” 

“Really…?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Then give me yours.” 

Nagito smirked back at him, not really minding the idea. They were both going to kill themselves after this anyways, so why not go out with a bang? 

“Okay.” 

Kokichi smiled as he grabbed the pair of scissors from the ground, and bringing it up to Nagitos face. His mouth was already open, as if he  _ wanted  _ this. Just as before, the tongue was cut off with ease. It was kind of disappointing though, Nagito didn’t make a single peep. Other than tears trickling down his cheeks, his face looked almost normal. 

Nagito made the move on his own, dragging his head down to Kokichis dick, latching onto it immediately. Not much surprised Ouma, but this did. 

He came surprisingly quick, but could you blame him? Anyone would cum quickly to something so arousing. Nagito pulled off of Kokichis member, looking up at him with a smile of satisfaction. 

The fun seemed to end for kokichi however, as he was met with the bloody hacksaw used on Saihara. The decapitation was painfully slow. He choked on his own blood, making a satisfying gurgling sound as he tried to take as many breaths as he could. It didn’t matter though, his life had already ended. After waiting for nearly half an hour, Nagito placed his own cock into the warm mouth of Kokichi, fucking into the severed head at a brutal pace, and met his sweet release. 

Only two things were left now. 

One, confirm the two victims, Shuichi Saihara and Hajime Hinata were dead. Although, he didn’t really need to check on the latter. It was kind of disappointing that they didn’t get to torture Hinata for long. 

And two...

  
  


He needed to slit his own wrists. 

  
  



End file.
